Le chant des drisses et des safrans
by Ysael
Summary: [UA] Inscrits par leur père dans un centre nautique pour une durée d'un mois, les frères Winchester rencontrent un dénommé Castiel Novak qui a la sale manie de fixer longuement les gens dans les yeux. Reste que la tranquillité des lieux est trop belle pour être vraie, et il suffit d'un rien pour que tout bascule.
1. Chapter 1 - Soleil et ciel bleu

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic, cette fois-ci un UA se passant de nos jours et en France dans un centre nautique. Je donnerai des précisions sur les termes nautiques utilisés pour que la lecture ne vous gêne pas. En attendant, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

 ***shorty** : c'est un type de combinaison qui, contrairement à la combinaison intégrale, ne couvre pas tout le corps, s'arrêtant aux cuisses et aux biceps.

 ***catamaran** : bateau à deux coques généralement utilisé pour la voile de loisir. Il existe différents modèles, le Twincat 15 étant celui destiné aux adolescents et adultes un peu expérimentés sans pour autant être aussi complexe à manier qu'un modèle comme le hobie cat 16 (qui est beaucoup plus prompt à partir au quart de tour et à chavirer à la moindre mauvaise manip ou à la moindre erreur de placement).

 ***gréer** : gréer un bateau signifie le préparer, en montant les voiles, le palan et les écoutes. Le dégréer consiste à le défaire.

 ***le palan** : le palan est un système de poulies qui permet, grâce à l'écoute, de tirer sur la grande voile sans y mettre toute sa force.

 ***l'écoute** : l'écoute est un terme marin pour désigner les cordages du fait d'une vieille superstition.

 ***la vive** : la vive est un poisson qui aime beaucoup se cacher dans le sable près des côtes durant la saison estivale. Elle est doté d'épines venimeuses contenant un poison très douloureux, épine qu'elle n'hésite pas à utiliser lorsque quelqu'un lui marche dessus.

 ***la sécu** est le surnom donné aux bateaux à moteurs qui encadrent les séances de voile.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**  
 **Soleil et ciel bleu**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, caressant paresseusement les rares nuages qui osaient parcourir l'azur éclatant de cette belle après-midi de juillet. Dean posa le bras sur son front, se protégeant des rayons brûlants de l'astre afin de pouvoir poser ses iris verts sur la petite base nautique lui faisant face. L'air marin emplissait ses narines de l'odeur du sel, lui apportant le bruit assez énervant des filins métalliques battant contre les mâts des catamarans posés en haut de la plage, située derrière en contrebas. Pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée en terre bretonne, il se demanda pourquoi son père avait eu l'idée de les emmener ici, loin de Paris, dans un coin qui ne payait pas de mine. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la ville dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas très grande et ne disposait que de peu d'attractions, si ce n'était les bars et le centre nautique auquel appartenait cette base plantée au milieu de la dune. John avait eu la bonne idée de les inscrire pour environ un mois en stage de catamaran, trouvant là sans doute un moyen de les occuper et par la même occasion de ne pas les avoir constamment dans ses pattes. Son travail lui prenait de plus en plus de temps, et il préférait les savoir sur l'eau et entourés qu'éparpillés dans la nature à faire il ne savait quoi.

Derrière son frère, Sam claqua la portière arrière de l'Impala, un sac de sport tenu en bandoulière et où étaient rangées ses affaires et celles de Dean. À l'inscription, la secrétaire leur avait bien fait comprendre que des affaires de rechange, de la crème solaire et une serviette ne seraient pas superflues, et avait même glissé qu'un k-way était conseillé mais pas obligatoire. Le paternel avait haussé un sourcil face à cette demande mais n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Il lança un rapide au revoir à ses garçons avant de démarrer le moteur, les laissant à quelques mètres du bâtiment avant de repartir dans un nuage de poussière. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, resserrant sa prise sur la sangle du sac, avant de se diriger avec Dean vers l'accueil. Plus vite ils sauraient ce qui les attendaient plus vite ils pourront râler.

Ils dépassèrent les battants de la porte en bois, se retrouvant face à deux personnes de toute évidence en grande discussion. L'une était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, appuyé contre le comptoir, des lunettes de soleil posée sur sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée, des yeux clairs plissés, un sourire entendu aux lèvres et une couche importante de crème solaire étalée sur sa peau pâle. Face à lui, derrière le comptoir, une brunette d'à peu près le même âge, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux délavés se retenait de rire, un crayon dans sa main droite. Ce fut elle qui les accueillit, les saluant d'un grand sourire avant de leur faire signe d'approcher. Les papiers furent rapidement vérifiés, le paiement encaissé, et elle leur signifia alors qu'ils pouvaient aller prendre leur combinaison avec son collègue. Ce dernier, un dénommé Guillaume, leur tendit lesdites combinaisons en leur précisant qu'il était préférable qu'ils les gardent le temps de leur stage, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec une tenue trempée les prochains jours. Les deux frères les prirent, Sam hochant la tête aux explications, et filèrent se changer dans les vestiaires, remarquant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de nombreuses voitures sur le chemin de terre.

Mettre les shorty fut loin d'être aisé, et ce ne fut qu'à force de jurons et de contorsions qu'ils parvinrent enfin à être en tenue. La fille de l'accueil – Gwenn, s'ils se fiaient à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Guillaume – leur avait conseillé de mettre un pantacourt afin de protéger leurs genoux, et ce fut elle qui les guida dans le choix de leur gilet de sauvetage. Dean essaya de se défiler, mais il fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par la bretonne qui lui en tendit un d'office en fronçant les sourcils, soudain extrêmement sérieuse. Apparemment, personne ici ne blaguait sur la sécurité. Elle était prête à le clouer à la base avec elle s'il ne le mettait pas.

En quelques minutes, la petite place fut envahie par les stagiaires et les moniteurs qui étaient auparavant en train de discuter sur la plage. Les groupes ne tardèrent pas à se former suivant les niveaux, les Winchester se retrouvant en compagnie de deux adultes et d'un adolescent de leur âge, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu perturbant nommé Castiel Novak. Tous étaient affublés de gilets jaunes, de combinaisons noires et de beaucoup de crème solaire. La brunette de l'accueil avait d'ailleurs dû en prêter à Castiel, ce dernier ayant omis d'en amener, se faisant par là-même rabrouer par son cousin Balthazard venu régler les formalités administratives.

\- Bien ! On va pouvoir descendre, les catas ont déjà été gréés par les stagiaires de ce matin, par contre, vous devrez les dégréer en rentrant !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. L'activité n'avait pas l'air si intéressante que ça au premier abord mais si en plus ils devaient faire les larbins à la fin de la séance, très peu pour lui ! Son cadet dû lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il daigne se reprendre. Ils allaient devoir passer un mois auprès du personnel du centre, autant éviter de se faire remarquer.

Le petit groupe descendit la dune, ne tardant pas à se retrouver à côté des trois Twincat 15 dont les voiles battaient au vent. Le moniteur leur expliqua rapidement les bases en utilisant des termes spécifiques qui manquèrent de perdre l'aîné des Winchester. Il sentait que l'après-midi allait être long, mais long… Et ce n'était pas le regard dérangeant de l'autre gars qui allait le démentir. Les yeux verts firent rapidement face aux iris bleus, excédés d'être le centre d'une attention que leur propriétaire jugeait un peu trop pressante. Castiel cligna à peine des yeux, continuant de le fixer en silence un long moment avant que Guillaume ne les interpelle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dites Dean et Castiel, je sais que le premier cours peut paraître barbant à des novices mais si vous persistez à vous regarder en chien de faïence au lieu de m'écouter, vous n'allez rien comprendre aux manœuvres et vous allez finir dans la flotte… Ah, et avant que j'oublie, la prochaine fois je veux vous voir avec des chaussures aux pieds.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Le ton outré du trentenaire – un certain Dick – referma aussitôt le visage du jeune homme blond. Remettant ses lunettes de soleil en place, il répliqua calmement, ayant de toute évidence de l'expérience avec les personnes de ce genre.

\- Les coquillages et les bouts de verres peuvent vous couper, sans parler du fait que certaines bestioles peu sympathiques peuvent vous faire très mal si jamais vous marchez dessus. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez surtout pas vous faire piquer par une vive, c'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle « épine de judas ».

Cela suffit pour faire comprendre l'utilité des chaussures à à peu près tout le monde. Même à Dick qui s'était muré dans le silence, retenant de toute évidence une nouvelle remarque.

Peu après, les groupes de deux se formèrent, les deux adultes se retrouvant ensemble, de même que Sam et Dean. Ne restait que Castiel qui se tenait seul devant l'un des trois catamarans, l'observant en silence, détaillant le système d'écoute relié au palan et à la grande voile avant que Gwenn ne vienne, changée, un pantacourt rouge et une fourrure polaire verte et usée sur le dos, sous son gilet de sauvetage. Guillaume expliqua qu'elle complétait leur groupe et, enfin, donna le départ, montant sur le Twincat des garçons pour aller jusqu'à son bateau de surveillance, manœuvrant avec aisance le deux coques afin de s'approcher suffisamment. La coque blanche frôla le plastique rouge de la sécu, permettant à Sam de l'agripper et de stopper leur avancée. Deux secondes plus tard, le moniteur était installé près du moteur et le faisait partir, criant à ses stagiaires de le suivre, s'élançant vers le large après avoir remonté l'ancre dans un bruit de ferraille mouillée.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eau salée et éclats de rire

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, bonne lecture~

 *** l'empannage :** un empannage est une manœuvre qui consiste à faire tourner le bateau en tirant la barre vers soit. Les voiles doivent être relâchées car le bateau passe en vent arrière (on a le vent dans le dos) et les voiles changent brusquement de côté à ce niveau. Garder les voiles bordées est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver à l'eau, le bateau allant bien trop vite pour résister à ce brusque changement, la grand' voile entraînant le poids du cata vers l'eau.

 *** le foc :** petite voile située à l'avant du catamaran. Mettre le foc à contre signifie le border à l'opposé de la grand' voile.

 *** border une voile :** tirer sur l'écoute pour tendre la voile.

 *** le stick :** barre de carbone liée à la barre et qui permet de la manœuvrer sans être obligé de se trouver juste à côté.

 *** choquer le palan :** relâcher l'écoute de grand' voile afin de donner plus de liberté à la voile (contraire de border une voile). Généralement, les palan disposent d'un taquet (dispositif permettant de coincer les cordes) dans lequel l'écoute est coincée afin de ne pas se scier les doigts en la gardant à la main. Choquer le palan peut alors amener à enlever l'écoute du taquet.

 *** bout :** terme marin pour désigner une corde. Ici, le bout de remorquage est une corde reliée au mât et qui sert aussi bien à s'attacher à un autre bateau pour être remorqué qu'à resaler le catamaran.

 *** dessaler/resaler :** dessaler un catamaran c'est le faire chavirer, le resaler est le remettre correctement sur les flots.

 *** le trampoline :** le trampoline est un filet tendu entre les deux coques qui permet de passer de l'une à l'autre. Du fait de sa structure, il est souvent conseillé de mettre un vieux pantalon afin de protéger ses genoux lorsque l'on ne porte qu'une shorty

 *** la drisse :** la drisse est un cordage qui sert à hisser la voile jusqu'en haut du mât.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**  
 **Eau salée et éclats de rire**

Pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, les deux frères se retrouvèrent à flotter dans l'océan, rageant contre leur catamaran qui, à leur grande surprise, n'avait pas franchement apprécié leur empannage toutes voiles bordées. Il les avait catapultés dans l'eau froide avant de se stopper, la grande voile empêtrée dans les vagues et une coque dans les airs.

Le bruit du moteur occulta les jurons de Dean qui nageait tant bien que mal vers leur embarcation, alourdi et gêné dans ses mouvements par ses vêtements et son gilet. Fichu vent, fichu bateau, fichu moniteur avec son sourire amusé et putain, pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur eux que ça tombait ?!

Autour d'eux, les deux autres catamarans s'étaient stoppés, le foc à contre et la barre poussée vers la grand' voile. Sam pu voir Gwenn passer le stick à Castiel avant de plonger tête la première dans les vagues, éclaboussant légèrement l'adolescent aux yeux bleus dans le processus. Comme à son habitude, il ne broncha pas, son regard restait fixé sur ce qui se passait, ses doigts enroulés autour du tube de carbone qu'il maintenait à sa place.

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre, semblant faire peu de cas de son gilet ou de sa fourrure polaire désormais entièrement imbibée d'eau de mer. En un rien de temps, elle était à genoux sur le Twincat, attrapant le bout de remorquage entre ses doigts afin de le faire passer au-dessus de la coque en l'air.

\- Sam, va choquer le palan de la grande voile ! Et toi Dean, monte sur la coque et aide Gwenn !

Les intéressés obéirent avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce, en particulier Dean qui ne cessait de jurer entre ses dents alors qu'il empoignait le bout entre ses doigts, s'y accrochant fermement derrière la secrétaire.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour remettre correctement le catamaran sur les flots, d'autant que Sam était venu à la rescousse. Les coques dansèrent un court instant sur la crête des vague avant de s'immobiliser définitivement sous le poids de la brunette qui, contrairement aux garçons, avait tenu à garder le cordage jusqu'à la fin.

Guillaume observa les deux frères monter sur le catamaran avant de tendre une main à son amie, la faisant monter sur la sécu rapidement. Cela faisait trois jours que le groupe se voyait tous les après-midi, et si Castiel, Dick et Ash ne posaient pas franchement de problèmes, ce n'était pas le cas des deux Winchester qui semblaient toujours vouloir pousser leur embarcation au maximum. En particulier Dean. Et les deux étant des novices, à chaque fois, ils dessalaient, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

\- Allez les gars, remontez sur le cata, et cette fois Dean, tu laisses ton frère le manœuvrer, on est à 10 minutes de la fin de la séance, ce serait cool que vous ne tombiez pas encore à l'eau alors qu'on rentre !

Le jeune homme blond ne prit pas garde au regard noir que lui lança l'intéressé. Hé, il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité, et puis, si la fierté de monsieur Winchester s'en trouvait froissée, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. À ses côtés, Gwenn secouait la tête, amusée, faisant gicler des gouttes d'eau dans tous les sens, et essorait son éternelle fourrure polaire verte alors qu'il la ramenait sur le Twincat au côté de Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté Dean des yeux, ce qui fit sourire les deux amis d'un air entendu avant que la brunette ne monte sur le trampoline du bateau, reprenant sa place en chantonnant, ramenant l'adolescent brun à l'instant présent.

Le retour à la plage se passa calmement, et personne n'eut la bonne idée de dessaler dans la manœuvre, pour le plus grand bonheur du moniteur. Les bateaux furent remontés non loin de la base et les voiles furent dégréées, les palans et les écoutes rangées, le foc enroulé autour de son attache. Le vent s'amusait à frapper les drisses contre le mât dans un bruit métallique si commun que la plupart des gens n'y faisaient même plus attention. Sauf Dick, qui le trouvait insupportable et le faisait savoir à tout le monde, et Castiel, qui observait en silence le phénomène, ses grands yeux bleus observant les minces cordes frapper la barre en métal dressée vers le ciel.

De son côté, Dean venait de se voir confier sans préavis l'une des grandes voiles soigneusement roulée sur elle-même. Sam quant à lui se voyait soudain les bras encombrés par les bouts et les poulies de leur embarcation. Guillaume n'avait sans doute pas apprécié les voir esquiver cette tâche la veille, ce qui, pour le cadet, était assez compréhensible, vu que même Dick était obligé de participer.

En parlant de ce dernier, il venait de partir ranger le matériel qu'on lui avait refourgué, suivit de près par Ash et la secrétaire, cette dernière semblant vouloir parler rapidement à l'homme d'affaire. Elle avait laissé le catamaran aux bons soins de son partenaire de navigation, non sans l'avoir aidé à défaire et enrouler la voile auparavant. Sam alla vers lui, laissant son frère ramener seul son paquet – après tout, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans son aide, il connaissait le chemin et l'endroit où il fallait tout ranger – et proposa au brun de l'aider.

Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, ses traits ayant légèrement bougés. Il fallait dire qu'il ne semblait pas franchement à être du genre sociable, et voir quelqu'un lui proposer son aide devait être assez rare.

\- Je veux bien… J'aurai du mal à prendre l'écoute et le palan avec la voile.

Sam se retint d'écarquiller les yeux face à la voix étonnamment grave qui venait de sortit de la gorge de son interlocuteur. Wow… S'il s'attendait à ça… Dire que Dean pensait que son mutisme venait d'une voix qui n'avait pas mué, pour le coup, il avait tout faux ! Secouant la tête, le cadet des Winchester sourit et prit sa part, essayant par la suite de discuter un peu avec lui jusque dans les vestiaires, sans grand succès au vu des réponses monosyllabiques qu'il recevait.

\- Grouille-toi Sammy, papa va nous attendre si tu traînes trop !

L'intéressa leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, prenant son expression la plus blasée possible.

\- Contrairement à toi, je prends pas trois plombes à me changer !

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.

Castiel les avait observés avec un intérêt non feint, en particulier Dean, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pencher la tête. Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait dire par « prendre trois plombes » ?

\- En quoi prendre trois lests de plomb t'aiderais à te changer ?

Dean s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux ronds. Ah ça pour sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Restait à savoir ce qui l'étonnait le plus, le timbre si bas ou ce qu'il considérait comme étant une remarque totalement stupide ?

Son torse se secoua sous le rire qui franchit ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se plier légèrement en avant sous le regard dépité de son frère qui soupira, se tournant vers le brun. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Les rires du châtain s'accentuèrent, le frustrant encore plus sous le regard désespéré du cadet qui se demandait pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec un frère pareil.

\- Oh Dean, t'es chiant là… C'est rien Castiel. « Prendre trois plombes » pour faire quelque chose veut simplement dire mettre beaucoup de temps.

\- Oh…

L'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête, rêveur, ses yeux bleus fixant un point dans le vague. Sam le laissa afin de prendre une bonne douche, le bruit de l'eau ne tardant pas à emplir le petit vestiaire. L'aîné des Winchester se redressa, reprenant son souffle, un sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres.

\- T'es un sacré phénomène Cas, n'importe qui sait ça !

\- Cas ?

Les iris céruléens se fixèrent dans les entrelacs verts du châtain, le faisant légèrement déglutir. Ce mec avait des yeux incroyablement perçant. C'en était putain de flippant.

\- Plus rapide à dire que Castiel… T'aimes pas ?

Le brun cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris, mettant quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Si…

Dean s'apprêtait à rouvrir la bouche lorsque trois coups secs frappés contre le bois l'arrêtèrent. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre le fit blêmir. Oh non…

\- Merde, Sammy, grouille-toi, 'Pa est déjà là !

L'intéressé sortit en trombe de la douche, lavé et changé, ses cheveux à peine séché. Les deux frères ne mirent guère de temps à emballer fissa leurs affaires sous le regard perçant de leur camarade de stage. L'aîné se tourna vers lui au moment de passer la porte, lui décochant un sourire avant de lui faire un rapide signe de la main, lui lâchant un « à demain » à peine audible. Le battant de bois se referma derrière lui, laissant le brun seul, un très léger sourire se frayant un chemin sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3 - Café chaud et mer grise

Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci encore à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Bonne lecture~

 *** F2 :** le F2 est un catamaran plus lourd, plus petit et maniable que le Twincat 15.

 *** ris :** "mettre un ris" à une voile signifie réduire la voilure en enroulant le bas de la voile avant de l'attacher avec des garcettes souvent intégrées à la voile.

 *** garcette :** terme marin pour désigner des cordes fines

 *** safrans :** les safrans sont deux fines "planches" reliées à la barre (un par coque) et qui servent à diriger le bateau.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**  
 **Café chaud et mer grise**

Les deux frères coururent s'abriter dans la base, sous le préau menant aux vestiaires, le sac battant contre le dos de Sam qui tentait vainement de protéger ses cheveux de la pluie. Les moniteurs finissaient tout juste de débarrasser leur table dans le local du secrétariat et ils les virent arriver avec un sourire goguenard, leur proposant une tasse de café pour se réchauffer après cette courte course. Sam secoua ses cheveux, envoyant des gouttes un peu partout avant d'accepter, alors que Dean plongeait déjà ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant, retenant un juron lorsqu'il se brûla la langue.

De leur côté, les moniteurs s'activaient. Certains partaient vers leur vestiaire, d'autres prenaient un café en écoutant la radio et le rapide bulletin météo qui passait. Guillaume avait sorti son portable et tapotait sur les touches, son pouce venant faire défiler les pages avant de cliquer sur un lien. Ses yeux clairs parcoururent calmement les informations qui lui étaient données, s'arrêtant sur quelques points particuliers. De son côté, Gwenn écrivait sur une page blanche, la noircissant peu à peu d'une écriture fine et serrée qui ressemblait, de loin du moins, à des guirlandes bleues posées sur la feuille. Un large sourire éclairait son visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux qui étaient à l'image de la mer et de ses vagues qui frappaient contre le sable dans un lourd roulement, surpassant même le vacarme des drisses et des voiles laissées au bon vouloir du vent.

Les Winchester les regardèrent, tranquilles, savourant à sa juste valeur le liquide chaud qui leur brûlait la trachée et réchauffait leurs membres. Ils étaient venus malgré le temps, vu que personne ne leur avait annoncé une quelconque annulation de leur séance. Leurs regards se posèrent sur leur moniteur lorsque celui-ci se redressa, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se tourna vers la secrétaire qui s'arrêta aussitôt d'écrire.

\- Ça ne devrait plus trop bouger, donc, on prend les F2 et on met un ris à la grand-voile. Un F2 par équipage de 3, t'en es ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que j'en suis ! Tu le sais en plus !

La voix de Gwenn était joyeuse, presque enfantine, et Sam jura la voir battre des mains comme une enfant. Ses yeux vibraient plus que jamais de joie, et ce fut en chantonnant joyeusement qu'elle alla se changer, son T-Shirt noir battant ses côtes et ses formes sous le souffle du vent. Le jeune homme blond se retint de rire, s'étirant un peu avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il leur restait une vingtaine de minute avant le début de séance, et s'il en croyait ses yeux, il n'allait pas devoir attendre longtemps avant de donner des explications à tous ses stagiaires.

La voiture de Balthazard se gara juste en face de la base. L'homme regarda son cousin empêtré dans un k-way trop grand pour lui et lui demanda encore une fois s'il était sûr de vouloir y aller. Le regard bleu du brun se plongea dans le sien avant qu'un hochement de tête ne serve de simple réponse. Esquissant un sourire, l'adulte le laissa filer, non sans lui crier de passer une bonne séance avant de repartir.

Cas se dépêcha de s'abriter à son tour, saluant Ash d'un simple hochement de tête avant de faire de même avec le personnel du centre, esquissant un très léger sourire aux deux frères, se rapprochant d'eux. Sam le salua à son tour et Dean l'interpella en souriant, lui tendant son gobelet encore chaud afin qu'il puisse en boire au moins une gorgée.

C'est ce que fit le brun. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du verre en plastique, frôlant les doigts de l'aîné des Winchester durant une fraction de seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour faire très légèrement frissonner le châtain, mais il fit de son mieux pour le cacher, gardant le même sourire avant que Guillaume ne les appelle, attirant leur attention.

\- Bon les gars ! Vu le temps, on va éviter de sortir les Twincat, c'est un coup à vous faire dessaler à peine parti de la plage et à battre le record de Dean –et non, on ne va pas faire ça, ça va être la galère à resaler et ça risque d'abîmer les catas ou les voiles. On ne prendra que les F2 aujourd'hui, ils sont plus lourds et plus maniables, et chaque équipage sera accompagné d'un moniteur ou d'un aide-moniteur. La voile aura un ris, Gwenn et moi on vous montrera comment faire. Des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole, Dean se contentant de jeter un regard noir à sa remarque. Le petit groupe fusionna avec les stagiaires de F2 sans pour autant changer drastiquement la répartition des équipages, à ceci près que les deux frères durent se séparer, Dean allant avec Gwenn et Cas tandis que Sam se retrouvait avec Ash et Guillaume.

Rapidement, ils descendirent de la dune, s'approchant des catamarans plus petits et plus lourds qu'ils allaient prendre. Les deux jeunes adultes descendirent un peu les grand-voiles, la secrétaire se mettant à rouler la partie inférieure avant de l'attacher avec les garcettes qui pendaient de la toile alors que Guillaume expliquait la manœuvre et la suite du cours, tranquille, ne semblant pas être franchement gêné par la pluie qui battait son visage.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que tout soit clair. Les bateaux furent emmenés au bord de l'eau, Gwenn et Guillaume s'occupèrent de les faire partir alors qu'eux montaient sur les coques, déroulant le foc à moitié et commençant à border légèrement la voile. Les vagues frappaient les coques avec force sous l'impulsion du vent et le ciel gorgé de pluie ne semblait pas vouloir partir de sitôt. Un frisson saisit les deux frères qui avaient eus la bonne idée de se ramener sans k-way. La prochaine fois, ils y penseraient.

Les coques traversèrent les vagues, piquèrent dans l'écume et filèrent dans des gerbes salées et blanches vers l'horizon gris. D'une main de fer, Gwenn tenait la barre, un sourire presque extatique aux lèvres, Dean s'occupait du foc et Castiel de l'écoute de grand-voile. Un son étrange ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, sorte de mugissement sinistre venant des safrans plongés dans l'eau, attirant l'attention des deux adolescents. À leur côté, la brunette serrait les poings sur la tige de métal, les muscles tendus, gardant le cap alors que ses lèvres bougèrent, laissant sa voix sortir et couvrir le fracas des flots.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste les safrans qui chantent à cause de la vitesse !

Son ton pulsait sous l'adrénaline qui envahissait ses veines, faisant sourire Dean. Il était difficile de croire que la secrétaire était en fait une fan absolu de ces conditions particulières, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait cette séance. Au moins ils s'amusaient ! Bon, Sam n'était pas avec lui, et c'était Cas qui le remplaçait, mais curieusement, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait bien le brun, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, et puis… Il adorait le taquiner pour voir ses traits se troubler et son léger penchement de tête qui lui donnaient cet air perdu si particulier. C'était au moins aussi amusant que de passer une main dans les cheveux de son frère pour les ébouriffer et le faire rager.

\- Les safrans ne peuvent pas chanter…

La voix rauque de l'adolescent le ramena à la réalité, le faisant sourire. La jeune femme esquissa une moue amusée et malicieuse, tirant un peu sur la barre avant de répondre, ramenant une mèche trempée derrière son oreille

\- C'est vrai ! En fait ils vibrent, c'est ça qui fait ce drôle de bruit, mais personnellement, je préfère dire que le bateau chante, c'est plus imagé.

\- Drôle de façon de voir les choses

\- Dean Winchester, je fais ce que je veux~

La vague qu'ils traversèrent empêcha l'intéressé de répliquer, l'eau entrant dans sa bouche et le faisant tousser. Cas s'empressa de lui taper dans le dos, soudain extrêmement concerné, se rapprochant de lui au point de laisser leurs épaules se toucher. Dean lui fit un signe pour affirmer que ça allait, déglutissant en voyant ces iris si bleus à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Oh bordel…

\- Cas… On en a déjà parlé… Espace personnel ?

Le brun cligna à peine des yeux, se reculant doucement sur la coque en s'excusant. L'aîné des Winchester esquissa un sourire, forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal, alors que Gwenn leur indiqua simplement qu'ils allaient rentrer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent le sourire tendre qui traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'hausse le ton, voyant bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas écouté.

Le retour se fit de manière plus ou moins chaotique, entre la mer agitée qui semblait s'être décidée à leur faire faire les montagnes russes, le vent qui ne faiblissait pas et la pluie qui frappait leurs membres. Par chance, aucun catamaran ne dessala et l'arrivée sur le sable fut rapide. En un quart d'heure à peine, les bateaux furent remontés, dégréés les voiles, les écoutes et palans rangés. Le bruit du vent et des vagues reprirent pleinement possession de la plage, couvrant le chant des drisses, rappelant, de manière infime, celui des safrans dans l'eau. Castiel s'arrêta pour regarder le paysage, ses yeux se posant sur les crêtes blanches qui striaient l'eau avant que Dean ne pose sa main sur son épaule, l'entraînant vers les vestiaires en souriant.


	4. Chapter 4 - Douleur et pari

Quatrième chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, les choses ne se passeront pas tout à fait de manière tranquille.  
Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews !

barjy02 : merci de me lire depuis le début et de me donner tes impressions! Le chapitre 3 n'était ni plus long ni plus court que les précédent, c'est juste qu'il y avait un peu plus d'action ^^

solariene : contente que ma fanfic te plaise ^^ J'ai effectivement fait de la voile durant un certain temps (environ 13 ans) mais je n'en fais plus maintenant.

Miruanalle : merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à vous intéresser à ce milieu particulier et à son vocabulaire ^^

Temtaranne : merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que mes explications arrivent à être claires !

pimpiericky : merci ! J'avoue que comme j'ai vu que la voie était libre sur ce thème, je n'ai pas franchement hésité. Du coup je suis heureuse que ça intéresse autant de monde ^^

 *** faseiller :** lorsqu'une voile faseille, cela signifie qu'elle bat au vent. Tirer sur l'écoute permet de la border et de l'empêcher de faire cela.

 *** relever les safrans :** les safrans étant reliés à la barre, il faut les plonger dans l'eau afin de pouvoir manoeuvrer le catamaran lorsqu'il se trouve sur la mer. La plupart des catamarans ne disposent pas de système pour les relever, il faut donc le faire manuellement sinon ils peuvent être abîmé en s'enfonçant dans le sable, voire cassés.

 *** patte d'oie :** la patte d'oie relie les pointes des deux coques et l'étai (filin métallique où est accroché le foc), l'étai tirant la patte d'oie en son centre, lui donnant un aspect en V inversé. Tenir le catamaran par la patte d'oie permet de mieux le maîtriser et de mieux le guider lorsque l'on veut le faire partir sur l'eau ou le remonter sur le sable.

 **Si jamais vous vous faites piquer par une vive et que vous n'avez pas de bassine d'eau chaude sous la main, une source de chaleur peut suffire pour calmer la douleur, que ce soit la flamme d'un briquet ou le mégot incandescent d'une cigarette. Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas se brûler.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**  
 **Douleur et pari**

\- Tu ferais mieux de remettre tes chaussures avant qu'on arrive Dean…

\- Mais non Cas, ça va le faire ! En plus elles sont remplies d'eau, ça risque de me gêner quand on va devoir remonter les catas.

\- Mais…

\- Y a pas de mais ! En plus la mer est haute, je risque rien !

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus soupira, préférant se concentrer sur la manœuvre en cours plutôt que de tenter de raisonner le garçon qui tenait fermement le stick noir contre son épaule. Il avait appris, parfois à ses dépens, que lorsque le châtain avait une idée en tête, aussi stupide soit-elle, il était très difficile de le faire changer d'avis, voire quasiment impossible. Seul son petit frère semblait pouvoir parfois le ramener à la raison, et lui de temps à autre, mais certainement pas Guillaume ou Gwenn qui pourtant pouvaient se montrer très persuasifs dans leurs démarches.

Tirant un peu sur l'écoute du foc afin de l'empêcher de faseiller, Castiel laissa son regard glisser sur les chaussures coincées dans la poche du trampoline avant de s'attarder sur leur propriétaire. Ce n'était pas comme si son boulot sur le bateau méritait toute son attention, bien au contraire, et il avait pris l'habitude de détailler son camarade un peu trop longtemps, plus longtemps en tous les cas que le reste de son environnement.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Bien sûr, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas « normal », mais il avait beau tenter – vaguement, soyons honnêtes – de regarder ailleurs, ses iris finissaient toujours par s'échouer sur le visage de l'aîné des Winchester. Comme si l'adolescent était un aimant.

Le brun nota les nouvelles tâches de rousseurs qui avaient écloses sur les joues de Dean, les plis rieurs au coin de ses yeux et la moue ravie qui étirait ses lèvres et ses traits, rendant son visage plus lumineux que jamais. Castiel sentit ses entrailles se tordre et être parcourues de fourmillements étrange et chaleureux, de même qu'il sentit ses joues brûler subitement. Un sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres habituellement mornes, les relevant doucement.  
Ce fut ce sourire qui fit plonger le cœur de Dean dans sa poitrine. D'un coup, comme ça, sans signe avant-coureur. Il l'avait senti s'arrêter et chuter durant une seconde qui lui sembla à la fois interminable et bien trop courte, avant de se noyer dans les entrelacs bleus de son camarade. Il avait eu tellement tort de les trouver flippant la première fois qu'il avait pris la peine de les observer. Ces iris ne transperçaient pas l'âme, ils étaient bien trop purs et doux pour cela, ne reflétant qu'une adoration absolue qui venait de le faire frémir au plus profond de lui-même. Merde… Depuis quand est-ce que Cas le regardait comme ça ? Depuis quand est-ce que ces prunelles avaient réussies l'exploit de capturer son souffle et ses battements de cœurs ?

Le catamaran s'envola un court instant, retombant lourdement sur les flots, coupant leur échange. Lâchant un juron, le châtain reprit le contrôle de l'embarcation, choquant un peu la grand-voile afin de perdre de la vitesse, poussant légèrement sur la barre pour se remettre dans l'axe d'arrivée sur la plage. À côté de lui, Castiel reprenait l'écoute du foc, l'enlevant du taquet afin de le relâcher légèrement alors que le bruit de moteur de la sécu ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

\- Tout va bien les gars ? Essayez de rester concentrés jusqu'à la fin, on est presque arrivé !

\- Mais on est concentré !

Le châtain venait tout juste de faire preuve de la plus belle des mauvaises fois. Non non non, il ne s'était pas fait hypnotisé par les iris du brun et non il n'avait pas cessé d'observer la plage. Du tout.

Guillaume haussa un sourcil, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Les rayons du soleil rehaussaient ses pommettes rouges et ses mèches dorées, rasaient les verres noirs de ses lunettes de soleil au point de manquer d'éblouir les yeux de ses stagiaires.

\- Mais oui, mais bien sûr… Si jamais vous pétez les safrans en oubliant de les relever, je vous préviens, on vous envoie voir le patron !

Le ton était un mélange de sérieux et d'amusement qui le rendait assez difficile à cerner. L'aîné des Winchester grogna dans sa barbe alors que son comparse hocha calmement la tête, promettant qu'ils feraient attention. Le moniteur sourit un peu plus avant de repartir, en profitant pour raser les coques des vagues créées par l'hélice de son moteur, déstabilisant le cata et augmentant nettement le volume des insultes du châtain.

Le retour se déroula sans accrocs, Dean relevant les safrans de deux coups secs alors que Castiel enroulait le foc autour de son attache. Le Winchester ne prit pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures avant de sauter dans l'eau, saisissant la patte d'oie du navire après s'être mis devant, venant échouer les coques sur le sable.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Sous son talon, soudainement, le châtain sentit un mouvement vif, agacé. Puis une piqûre. Soudaine. Violente. Une douleur atroce se répandit sous sa peau, le faisant pâlir alors qu'un brusque cri de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres devenues blêmes.

\- Dean !

Castiel sauta à l'eau, se rapprochant rapidement de son ami qui n'en menait pas large. Posant une main sur son épaule, il le regardait avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Leur moniteur leur avait bien vaguement expliqué ce qu'était une vive, mais jamais comment y réagir. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il vit Gwenn arriver en courant, alerte, ses cheveux courts battant son visage à chaque enjambée. En un rien de temps, elle était là, observant le talon du stagiaire les sourcils froncés. Deux points rouges et enflés étaient désormais visibles, confirmant les craintes de la jeune femme.

\- Castiel, aide-moi à le remonter, pour l'instant il va pas pouvoir poser le pied à terre et j'ai besoin de l'emmener à la base.

L'adolescent acquiesça, aidant la secrétaire à mener son ami jusqu'aux bâtiments blancs. Dean fut assis sur une chaise avec un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine et Gwenn les laissa quelques secondes, revenant avec une bassine d'eau fumante qu'elle posa à terre, ordonnant au blessé d'y plonger son talon.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Douloureux, pas grave en soit. L'eau chaude va détruire le venin et le bouchon de javel que j'ai rajouté va désinfecter les piqûres, par contre, ça va lui faire mal pendant quelque temps encore… D'où l'intérêt de garder ses pompes aux pieds lorsqu'on remonte les catas.

Le reproche léger dans la voix se faisait sentir, et Dean baissa la tête, les joues rouges de gênes. La secrétaire eut cependant la délicatesse de ne pas continuer, jugeant sans doute que la douleur qui irradiait son pied était une punition suffisante. Et bon sang, elle n'avait pas tort. Le châtain n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur, et pourtant, la douleur il connaissait !

Sam ne tarda pas à arriver en courant, inquiet, tenant dans ses bras la grand-voile d'un des Twincat. Son regard s'arrêta sur son frère assis sur une chaise et sur Castiel debout à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, ses grands yeux bleus ne quittant pas une seconde le visage du blessé. De toute évidence, toute notion d'espace personnel avait entièrement disparu entre les deux au cours des deux semaines et demie de stage qu'ils avaient eus en commun jusqu'à présent.

Le cadet s'empressa de ranger la voile avant de revenir. Bien sûr, Dean le rassura, lui dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tout un discours qu'il connaissait par cœur. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Gwenn. S'il y avait bien une personne ici qui pouvait l'informer sur l'état réel de son frère, c'était elle. Les iris – verts, bleus et légèrement gris – de la jeune femme croisèrent les orbes verts du cadet.

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes pour ton frère. Cependant, il va avoir mal durant encore un jour ou deux, voire un peu plus.

\- Et si ça empire ?

\- Vous allez à l'hôpital.

Cas se raidit instinctivement, détachant enfin son regard de l'aîné des Winchester, gardant sa main sur son épaule gauche. Dean sentait la chaleur de ses doigts et de sa paume à travers la manche de sa combinaison et se demandait si sa peau n'allait pas garder à jamais la marque de l'adolescent à cet endroit précis. La voix rauque du brun le fit frissonner.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas grave ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas dans la majorité des cas, nuance. Les piqûres de vive contiennent du venin, donc les complications ne pourront pas être « soignées » par de l'eau chaude et de la javel. D'ailleurs Dean, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que tu ne viennes pas demain si tu as encore mal.

Une grimace étira les lèvres du cadet. Son frère avait toujours la manie de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, mais alors là… Sam se tourna vers lui une nouvelle fois et remarqua la prise du brun sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle s'était raffermie, presque crispée sous une inquiétude flagrante. Dean était trop occupé par son talon pour le remarquer ou même le sentir. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait mais qu'il ne disait rien et en profitait. Ce qui, aux yeux du cadet, était fort possible. Lui n'était pas aveugle au moins.

\- Alors Dean, ça va ?

Guillaume avait passé les portes du secrétariat, lunettes remontées sur sa tignasse blonde et observait avec attention ce qui s'y passait. L'intéressé tourna la tête, grimaçant avant d'ironiser.

\- Impec, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir des braises dans le pied !

\- Si tu nous avais écoutés tu n'en serais pas là aussi. Au moins t'as assez de force pour râler !

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel, déclenchant un léger rire du côté de la secrétaire qui jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur. Tous deux échangèrent un sourire entendu avant de revenir aux garçons, les observant discuter entre eux avec une lueur étrange et douce au fond de leurs prunelles.

John Winchester ne tarda pas à venir chercher ses garçons, et l'adolescent aux yeux bleus partit peu après rejoindre son cousin dans sa voiture. Cas et Dean s'étaient salués longuement avant de se séparer, enflammant la lueur dans les yeux des jeunes adultes.

\- Combien de temps à ton avis ?

\- Je parie sur un peu moins d'une semaine !

\- Je parie sur plus !

\- Le perdant fait un gâteau ?

\- Ça me va !

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, riant derrière le comptoir en bois. Dehors, les drisses se remirent à chanter sous les doigts du vent.


	5. Chapter 5 - Voiture rouge et chanson

Cinquième chapitre en ligne ! Les choses se précisent quelque peu pour Dean et Cas mais le premier pas se fait attendre.

Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

solariene : merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que le parie fait sourire x3

Temtaranne : merci beaucoup ! Ah les fameux échanges de regards dans la série, qui pourrait s'en lasser ?

barjy02 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

 ***nœud de chaise :** c'est un nœud qui, une fois fait correctement, résiste à à peu près n'importe quoi. Il est très souvent utilisé pour attacher un bateau à une bouée et est connu pour se resserrer lorsque l'on tire dessus.

 ***nœud plat :** nœud utilisé pour pour relier deux extrémité d'un cordage de même diamètre. Ce nœud ressemble à un nœud de vache mais a une meilleure tenue

 ***nœud de huit :** c'est un nœud d'arrêt qui est fait en bout d'écoute afin que l'écoute, sous telle ou telle action, ne sorte pas du dispositif (par exemple, l'écoute de grand-voile sert également à régler le chariot (le chariot, placé sur un rail, permet de placer plus ou moins la voile au milieu du catamaran et permet de régler en fonction de la position et de la force du vent), il est donc indispensable de mettre un nœud de huit au bout de l'écoute pour ne pas perdre le chariot)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**  
 **Voiture rouge et chanson**

La pluie tombait en trombe sur la base, obligeant les stagiaires présents et le personnel à se réfugier dans le local du secrétariat autour d'un gobelet de café fumant. Dean refusait de lâcher le verre en plastique qui réchauffait ses doigts gelés, grognant des insanités sur ce fichu temps breton qui avait décidé de faire chier son monde avec ce déluge digne de la Bible ! À ses côtés, Sam levait les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et Castiel n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils, lui aussi mécontent de la tournure des évènements. Dans un coin, Guillaume tapotait sur son portable, sourcils froncés, avant de lever la tête vers la porte lorsque Gwenn entra à son tour, trempée jusqu'aux os, un sourire pâle et timide aux lèvres. En quelques enjambées, le blond fut à côté de son amie, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un problème sur la route…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Rien de bien important.

Le moniteur haussa un sourcil, clairement pas convaincu par cette phrase. Il sentait la peau glacée de la demoiselle sous sa paume ainsi que les battements effrayés de son cœur. Difficile pour lui de la croire dans ces conditions.

\- Gwenn…

L'intéressée se redressa légèrement, laissant leurs iris se rencontrer durant une fraction de seconde. Ses traits se troublèrent et des nuances salées apparurent sur ses prunelles.

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste… failli me faire renverser par une bagnole…

\- T'as réussi à voir la plaque ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, laissant ses cheveux courts voltiger légèrement dans les airs alors qu'elle s'obligeait à plus de calme. Elle n'avait rien, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire mais… Elle n'arrivait pas se débarrasser de la terreur qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait cru passer sous les roues de la voiture rouge sang. Elle entendait encore le crissement des pneus dans ses oreilles, et elle pouvait encore ressentir le souffle du bolide sur ses membres.

La poigne de Guillaume la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais elle tremblait au point d'attirer l'attention des stagiaires qui s'approchaient afin de savoir ce qui se passait.

En un rien de temps, tout le monde fut au courant de la mésaventure et la commentait alors que la secrétaire se retrouvait d'un coup avec un café brûlant entre les doigts. Bien évidemment, durant un temps pareil et avec l'obligation de rester à terre, toute nouvelle était bonne à commenter et à disséquer. Seul Castiel ne disait rien, réfugié dans un mutisme que Dean commençait à trouver inquiétant.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui Dean ?

\- Ça va mec ? T'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Si t'as des problèmes t'hésites pas à en parler, ok ?

Le brun le regarda, surpris de son inquiétude et touché par ses paroles. Un léger sourire rehaussa ses lèvres craquelées avant qu'il n'hoche simplement la tête, remerciant intérieurement l'un des moniteurs qui avait rameuté tout le monde en proposant un atelier de nœuds marins. Le fait de pouvoir faire des nœuds quasi impossibles à défaire convainquit rapidement tout le monde, et en un rien de temps, les stagiaires se retrouvèrent assis en cercle à terre, garcettes en main, écoutant les instructions pour faire nœuds de chaises, nœuds plats et nœuds de huit.

L'après-midi se déroula calmement malgré le vent qui hurlait contre les murs et la pluie qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Les stagiaires apprirent à nouer les bouts et s'amusèrent de leurs échecs sous l'œil attentif du personnel, dans une ambiance sentant le café et le sel. Derrière le comptoir, la vieille radio crachait les derniers titres qui passaient sur les ondes, au grand dam de l'aîné des Winchester qui ne jurait que par le vieux rock américain, et ce malgré Sam qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'initier à des titres plus actuels.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que Dean leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'un titre assez vieux et doux passa subitement sur les ondes, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à changer de station pour enquiquiner tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gwenn qui était assise à sa place, une question flottant dans l'air et à laquelle elle répondit en gonflant ses joues. Non, elle n'avait touché à rien, et elle était aussi surprise que les autres bien qu'elle appréciait ce genre de musique.

La radio laissa la mélodie envelopper mélancoliquement son auditoire, les paroles valsant dans l'air. Castiel reconnu la chanson et se mit instinctivement à la suivre. Son corps se balança de droite à gauche imperceptiblement et ses lèvres laissèrent passer un filet de voix sur le refrain.

 _« Mais j'entends siffler le train_

 _Mais j'entends siffler le train_

 _Que c'est triste un train qui siffle dans le soir »_

Derrière eux, Gwenn laissait également sa voix suivre le chant, les yeux clos, les doigts enroulés sur le gobelet en plastique qui fumait entre ses paumes. Dean ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant son ami chanter avec cet air si doux et si triste. Son cœur se décida à faire les montagnes russes et son esprit l'empêcha de voir autre chose que ces immenses yeux bleus qui reflétaient une mélancolie trop prenante pour leur propre bien. Le châtain laissa tomber les nœuds et les garcettes, se contentant d'écouter sous le regard malicieux et attendri de son frère.

Et il écouta jusqu'au bout, fichant sa fierté aux orties pour quelques minutes. Les paroles étaient tristes et belles, et curieusement, il avait l'impression qu'elles s'adressaient à lui et qu'elles le poussaient à dire ou faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après tout, il ne leur restait que deux semaines avant de rentrer chez eux dans la banlieue parisienne, et il savait que Cas devait lui aussi rentrer chez lui bientôt. Un froid strident traversa ses entrailles à l'idée qu'ils ne pourront peut-être plus se voir après ces vacances. C'était si étrange. Il ne connaissait Cas que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu à ses côtés, lui et ses foutus yeux trop bleus et trop naïfs.

Les derniers mots franchirent les lèvres du brun, arrêtant l'état étrange dans lequel il se trouvait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une nouvelle fois, ils se noyèrent dans leurs iris. Verts et Bleus. Comme les couleurs qui habitaient l'océan lorsque les cieux étaient cléments. Sam les observa communiquer en silence et se tourna vers Guillaume et Gwenn, remarquant enfin les regards entendus qu'ils se jetaient. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à shipper ces deux-là ensemble. Et si ça se trouve, il pourrait avoir un coup de main de leur part !

Ce fut Dean qui rompit l'échange en se raclant la gorge et en détournant le regard, les pommettes rougies, le cœur battant à toute allure. Castiel se contenta simplement de pencher la tête, un air curieux sur le visage, augmentant le rythme cardiaque de l'aîné des Winchester qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oh bon sang. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience qu'il était adorable avec cette moue-là ?

\- Dean ?

Le châtain tourna la tête vers son ami, résistant à l'envie de se replonger dans les entrelacs céruléens lui faisant face. Il tenta de parler, une fois, deux fois. Sa bouche était trop sèche, bien trop sèche. Ça le rendait fou. Il avait l'air de quoi là maintenant à ouvrir la bouffe comme une putain de carpe ?!

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva, s'empressant de filer dehors histoire de ne plus étouffer sous la gêne, ignorant les regards des autres, y compris celui, surpris et inquiet, du brun. De sa place, Sam soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de rassurer rapidement Cas et de courir derrière son frère. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait oser avouer ses sentiments à l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. Derrière le comptoir, Guillaume grimaça et regarda Gwenn. La semaine venait d'être passée.


	6. Chapter 6 - Manigances et frayeur subite

Sixième chapitre en ligne ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Ici, les événements vont faire avancer les choses de manière plus visible~

Encore merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. Cela me va toujours droit au coeur !

solariene : j'ai mis un certain temps avant de trouver la chanson que je voulais x3 Par contre, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à mettre quoi que ce soit entre Gwenn et Guillaume, mais comme mes personnages tendent à m'échapper après quelques chapitres, à toi de voir~

barjy02 : oh merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise à ce point !

silvermooon : hey ! merci de me lire, je suis contente que l'histoire te rappelle des souvenirs x3. Et tu dois sans doute faire allusion aux oursins (dieu merci, il n'y en avait pas là où je faisais de la voile) !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! À bientôt pour le chapitre 8~

 *** la "tradition" de mettre les moniteurs à l'eau à la fin de son stage est parfois encouragé par les autres moniteurs et par les stagiaires qui reviennent tous les ans.**

 *** les bouchons :** les coques des catamarans n'étant pas étanches, elles ont des bouchons qui permettent, une fois à terre et enlevés, d'évacuer l'eau qu a pu y rentrer durant la navigation. Partir en mer avec les bouchons mal mis équivaut à faire couler peu à peu le bateau, d'où l'importance de les vérifier avant chaque départ à l'eau.

 *** le hook :** le hook désigne le crochet situer en haut du mât et sur lequel vient se coincer l'anneau de la grand-voile, afin que cette dernière ne redescende pas sous son poids.

 *** le taquet :** sur le mât, il y a trois taquets (ici, ce sont des sortes de petites barres collées au mât) qui permettent d'attacher la drisse de la grand-voile afin de l'immobiliser. Une fois cela fait, il ne reste plus qu'à la tendre vers le bas avec le même cordage ou avec le cunningham (système composé de deux poulies et d'un taquet pour bloquer la garcette)

 *** les haubans :** les haubans sont des câbles métalliques accrochés aux coques qui permettent de maintenir le mât en hauteur.

 *** le démâtage :** il peut arriver, lorsque la force du vent se fait trop forte ou que les voiles exercent trop de pression, que les haubans (ou plus particulièrement leurs attaches en hauteur) lâchent et laissent donc le mât tomber sur le bateau. Ce phénomène est très impressionnant et surtout dangereux si jamais quelqu'un se trouve en dessous du mât, ce dernier pesant très lourd. il est cependant rare que cet accident se produise en voile de loisir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6  
** **Manigances et frayeur subite**

\- Vous êtes prêts les gars ?

\- Dean, ça fait trois fois que tu poses la question et ça fait trois fois qu'on te répond oui !

\- Moins fort Sammy, le mono va t'entendre !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit le mettre à l'eau ?

\- La tradition Cas, la tradition !

\- Je croyais que c'était vos premiers stages ici à vous aussi ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Dites les terreurs, quand vous aurez fini vos manigances, ça vous dirait de venir donner un coup de main ?

Les intéressés se tournèrent vivement vers Gwenn qui leur souriait largement, une grand-voile entre les bras, un palan dans une main. Derrière elle, Guillaume, leur future victime, s'entretenait avec Johanna et Jessica, qui étaient arrivées depuis peu en Bretagne. Leurs parents avaient tenus à les inscrire à une activité quelconque, et ce fut donc presque naturellement que le centre nautique s'imposa à eux. Elles étaient arrivées en milieu de semaine, obligeant les équipages à se refaire, Gwenn étant partie avec Johanna alors que Sam se retrouvait d'office avec Jessica, laissant Dean et Cas ensemble. Curieusement, Sam n'avait pas protesté et avait même échangé un sourire entendu avec les deux encadrants, ce qui avait fait tiquer Dean avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules, se disant que son frère devait avoir des vues sur la jolie blonde.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil qui une fois de plus s'éternisa. L'incident dans le secrétariat était toujours très frais dans leurs mémoires, et curieusement, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de ces échanges silencieux et bien trop intenses. Même les nouvelles avaient remarquées le lien étrange qui les liait, réduisant les vagues tentatives de drague de Dean à des échecs cuisants. Le châtain se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans les iris bleus de son ami, mais pas de manière douloureuse, plutôt comme si son âme se trouvait enlacée par des bras dans lesquels il pouvait se laisser entièrement aller. Un cocon aux senteurs d'océan et d'orage, un lieu qui le berçait et effaçait ses peurs et ses inquiétudes. C'était grisant. Miraculeux. Et effrayant.

\- Au fait, si vous voulez mettre Guillaume à l'eau, je vous conseille d'attendre la fin de la séance, surtout si vous voulez manger votre part du goûter !

La voix de la secrétaire les ramena à l'instant présent. Un peu déboussolés, ils se tournèrent vers elle, et ses yeux presque entièrement verts à cause du soleil. Elle leur souriait avec malice et gentillesse, ses traits couverts de crème solaire s'illuminant sous la courbe de ses lèvres. Sam se retint de rire.

\- On a parlé si fort ?

\- Non, mais j'ai été à votre place, je sais ce que vous mijotez~ Maintenant que c'est dit, filez donc aider avant que je ne vous y envoie à coups de pied aux fesses !

Le petit groupe ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'empressa de courir vers les coques blanches posées sur le sable humide près de l'eau. Depuis l'accident de la vive, personne n'oubliait de garder ses chaussures aux pieds, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'adulte blond qui vérifiait les bouchons au niveau des safrans.

Se relevant, Guillaume alla vers Gwenn, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur sa tignasse ébouriffée par le vent, souriant tranquillement. La jeune femme venait de finir de monter la voile d'après le léger son qui indiquait que l'anneau s'était accroché au hook. La drisse était toujours enroulée autour de ses mains, lui cisaillant la peau. Comme d'habitude, elle préférait vérifier avant d'enrouler la garcette autour du taquet et l'y nouer.

\- Besoin d'aide Gwenn ?

\- Nop, merci Guillaume mais je pense que c'est bon !

La brunette se pencha sur le taquet, ses doigts y nouant la drisse en un rien de temps. L'habitude rendait ses gestes vifs et précis. Se redressant, elle alla vers lui sans cesser de sourire, protégeant ses yeux du soleil avec sa main.

\- Avant qu'on parte, juste un conseil, fais gaffe au retour tu risques d'avoir des surprises !

\- Comme d'hab' à chaque vendredi ! Un jour tu verras que je serai pas le seul à y passer et que tu seras obligée de m'accompagner à la flotte à cause des stagiaires !

Elle éclata de rire avant de lui tirer la langue et de se poser près d'un des catamarans avec Johanna, le laissant expliquer le déroulement de la dernière séance de la semaine. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur l'eau, leurs bateaux filant vers l'horizon et les silhouettes indistinctes des îles se trouvant au large.

Dean tira un peu plus sur l'écoute de la grand-voile afin de la border. La vitesse augmenta, les faisant passer en tête, loin devant les autres. Castiel, allongé sur l'autre coque, se servait de son poids pour faire lever le catamaran et sourit en entendant Dean exprimer son excitation. Les safrans se mirent de nouveau à chanter avec force alors que les coques tranchaient les vaguelettes salées qui froissaient l'océan.  
Il se sentait bien ici. Libre. Débarrassé de sa famille trop croyante, de ses frères et des disputes qui éclataient bien trop souvent entre les murs de sa maison. Aller chez son cousin Balthazar avait été la meilleure décision qu'il avait pu prendre jusqu'à présent, malgré la réticence de sa mère et le regard suspicieux de son père. Et puis… Il s'était rapproché du personnel du centre, de Sam et… De Dean.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent sur le visage de son camarade, s'abreuvant de la courbe de son visage, de l'apparition de nouvelles tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez, du dessin particulier qu'esquissaient ses lèvres lorsqu'il souriait ainsi, comme illuminé de l'intérieur.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. S'ancrèrent. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, des fourmillements parcoururent ses membres, une chaleur douce fit crépiter des flammes au creux de son ventre. Dean lui souriait comme jamais. Il lui répondit de même, ignorant qu'il produisait exactement le même effet chez l'aîné des Winchester. Ils étaient de nouveau plongés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ignorant les grincements étranges des haubans ou le bruit de la sécu qui se rapprochait.

Il y eut deux « clac » sonores, au même moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de réagir ou de voir quoi que ce soit excepté le mât en métal tomber bien trop vite et bien trop longuement à la fois.

Dean sursauta violemment lorsque le lourd tube tomba sur la barre. Son cerveau, sous le choc, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'absence de Cas dans son champ visuel. Ses mains tremblèrent. Son sang se gela.

\- CAS !

L'absence de réponse le paniqua encore plus alors qu'il s'avança sur le trampoline, la respiration sifflante. Il le vit enfin, dans l'eau, agrippé à la coque, secouant la tête afin, vraisemblablement, de se remettre les idées en place. Un profond soulagement saisit Dean qui l'empoigna par le gilet de sauvetage, le hissant sur le Twincat presque sans effort. Tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le filet. Le châtain se refusait à lâcher Castiel qui lui sourit doucement, penchant légèrement la tête.

\- Je vais bien Dean…

\- Putain, me refais plus jamais un coup pareil… J'ai cru que t'étais blessé, voire pire !

\- Dean…

\- Et je veux pas ça Cas, t'entends ?! Je veux pas que tu sois blessé ou qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Je pourrai pas le supporter !

La peur était en train de délier sa langue et de le faire trembler de plus en plus. Ils étaient passés à un cheveu de la catastrophe et lui avait bien cru voir son ami sous le mât désormais en travers du catamaran qui dérivait. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, troublant leur couleur si belle.

Castiel s'inquiétait de plus en plus face aux tremblements qui saisissaient le corps du châtain. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la joue du Winchester, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Les iris verts se raccrochèrent aux orbes céruléens avec une énergie désespérée. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs lèvres prêtes à se toucher au moindre mouvement. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le parfum de leurs peaux malgré les effluves de la mer et celles, de plus en plus proche, du moteur et de l'essence du bateau de leur moniteur.

Ce fut le déclic. Doucement, Dean prit en coupe le visage de l'adolescent aux yeux décidément trop bleus et trop purs et se laissa aller.

\- Cas…

\- Dean ?

La voix rauque du brun le fit sourire malgré le stress qui courait dans ses veines. Bordel, il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne en train de se déclarer pour la première fois ! Il se força à reprendre, sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux.

\- Je crois que… Ah putain que c'est compliqué !

\- De quoi Dean ?

\- Je t'aime Cas.

Il ne voulait pas le dire de cette manière, pas si frontalement, mais au final, c'était les seuls mots qui avaient pu franchir ses lèvres tremblantes de trac. Et bon dieu que ça valait le coup. Les iris couleur d'océan s'illuminèrent par petites touches, comme si quelqu'un y avait projeté des milliards d'étoiles afin de les y laisser fleurir.

Dean posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Doucement, tendrement, lui laissant la possibilité de le repousser ou de l'arrêter si cela ne lui convenait pas. Son cœur sursauta de joie lorsqu'il ne le fit pas et qu'il répondit à son tour. Le contact avait le goût du sel et de l'eau, mais ils s'en foutait tant ils se sentaient bien. L'arrivée de Guillaume les sépara, à regret, et ils le regardèrent, côte à côte.

\- Heureux de voir que vous allez assez bien pour enfin vous déclarer ! Bon, je vais vous ramener à la plage, les autres doivent être rentrés et vous attendre.

Dean rougit furieusement et Cas détourna légèrement le regard, lui aussi quelque peu gêné. Ils avaient donc été si voyants que cela ? Le moniteur éclata de rire en prenant le mât, les traînant derrière sa sécu jusqu'à la plage, leur révélant à demi-mot le pari qui avait été fait entre lui et Gwenn. L'aîné des Winchester grommela. Ces deux-là allaient le lui payer en allant dans la flotte tout à l'heure. Et vu le regard que lui lançait Cas, il ne serait pas seul dans cette tâche.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bataille d'eau et rencontre

Septième chapitre en ligne ! Dans la suite directe du précédent, Dean et Cas vont se retrouver confrontés aux regards des autres et à celui du père des Winchester.

Merci encore à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews ! Je suis sincèrement heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise !

barjy02 : merci vraiment pour tes reviews ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait sourire, j'avoue que je me suis creusée la tête pour cette partie avant de me laisser porter ^^ Le retour sera plus compliqué, mais patience, ils n'en sont pas encore là~

solariene : merci beaucoup ! Je pense continuer cette fiction encore un petit bout de temps donc la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite x3

silvermooon : heureuse de voir que la révélation de Dean t'ait plu~ Les démâtages sont effectivement impressionnants, en particulier lorsque tu es juste sur le bateau où ça arrive ! Quand à tes fruits, à part des châtaignes, je vois pas trop Oo (apparemment c'est des saloperies à enlever), et la tradition des monos à mettre à l'eau n'en est "une" que dans le coin où j'étais, je ne sais pas si ça se passe comme ça dans les autres centres x3

Temtaranne : contente de te faire plaisir avec ce baiser et ce "je t'aime" (qu'on attend tous je pense dans la série~) ! Et ravie de t'avoir surprise avec ce démâtage déclencheur x3 ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mes OCs te touchent à ce point et que l'histoire te plaise~

 *** les sternes :** les sternes sont des oiseaux marins assez courants que l'on peut confondre de loin avec des mouettes. Elles son également appelées "hirondelles de mer"

 *** le carnet de voile :** ce carnet est donné en fin de stage par les moniteurs en plus de la licence, et permet de suivre l'évolution de ceux qui le possèdent, à condition que ces dernier ne le perde pas. Chaque stagiaire se retrouve avec son niveau et une appréciation notée par le moniteur.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre~

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
Bataille d'eau et rencontre**

Leur arrivée sur la plage fut accueillie par le sourire rayonnant de Gwenn et de Sam, l'amusement de Johanna et Jessica et les grognements du sous-directeur, lui aussi moniteur, qui râlait allègrement contre les dégâts provoqué par le démâtage alors qu'il tirait les coques sur le sable, aidé par la secrétaire et d'autres encadrants. Par chance, rien n'avait été perdu, que ce soit les écoutes, le palan ou tout autre élément du catamaran.

Dean et Castiel s'empressèrent de descendre de l'embarcation avant même d'être à sec. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau de mer dans une giclée d'eau transparente avant de creuser leurs traces dans le sable encore humide. Ils s'étaient instinctivement pris la main, incapable de se séparer et encore sous le charme de leur baiser pourtant presque lointain. La chaleur de Cas suffisait largement à Dean pour être aux anges et affronter les regards des autres, même s'il connaissait déjà la position de la secrétaire sur ce point. Merci Guillaume et sa manie de discuter joyeusement avec ses stagiaires. Cela ne l'empêchait certes pas de fomenter une vengeance digne de ce nom envers les deux adultes, mais sur le moment, ça lui était agréable de se sentir soutenu par un tiers.

Sam s'avança rapidement vers le couple nouvellement formé, se fichant pas mal des grains de sables qui se glissaient dans ses baskets usées et délavées par le sel. Il vit la tension qui s'empara de son frère, de ses doigts qui se crispèrent sur la main de Castiel. Oh dieu, était-il donc possible que son aîné ait peur de sa réaction ? Sans doute. Certainement même, au vu de leur lien si fort. Il devenait donc urgent de dissiper le malaise avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

\- Sammy…

\- Dean, ça change rien tu sais. Tant que tu es heureux, je me contrefous du reste. Et je suis content que tu te sois enfin déclaré !

Les rougeurs qui s'installèrent brusquement sur les joues du châtain ne passèrent pas inaperçues, de même que le doux sourire de Castiel qui tentait discrètement de calmer son petit ami en lui caressant doucement la paume de la main. D'un geste, le châtain ébouriffa vivement les cheveux de son frère lorsque ce dernier se trouva à portée, le ramenant contre son torse. Il continua quelques secondes sous les cris outrés de son cher petit frère avant d'arrêter, souriant sincèrement

\- Merci Sam…

\- De rien, jerk.

\- Bitch.

Le brun les regarda calmement sans jamais lâcher la main de Dean. Non loin d'eux, le cata venait enfin d'être posé tout en haut de la plage et accroché à la maigre palissade en bois qui empêchait les vacancier de s'amuser à dégrader la dune déjà bien amochée. Se redressant et s'étirant, Gwenn leur jeta un coup d'œil attendri avant d'aller voir Guillaume au bord de l'eau. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la réaction des adolescents et leur tournait donc le dos. L'adulte blond, lui, se retrouva rapidement trop occupé à discuter avec elle pour faire attention au reste.

Ce fut pour eux une erreur fatale. Dean sourit à Cas et son frère avant d'aller chercher les filles afin de les faire participer. Si Johanna fut partante quasi immédiatement, ce n'était pas franchement le cas de Jessica qui mit plus de temps avant d'accepter, se retrouvant avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres lorsque leur petite troupe se dirigea plus ou moins furtivement vers leurs encadrants.

Ces derniers parlaient avec tant d'animation que les prendre par surprise fut un jeu d'enfant. Au signe du châtain, le groupe de cinq s'était jeté sur eux, les poussant dans un bel ensemble dans les bras de l'océan. Une satisfaction franche éclaira leurs traits lorsque, déséquilibrés, Gwenn et Guillaume étaient tombés dans l'eau dans un cri de surprise. La jeune femme fut la première à éclater de rire en remontant à la surface, les cheveux courts plaqués contre son crâne, et s'empressa de les attraper pour les mettre également à l'eau. Le moniteur, lui, profita de sa position pour saisir les garçons au vol et les envoyer goûter la froideur de l'eau dans un sourire sadique. Le tout se finit en une immense bataille d'eau qui n'épargna personne, pas même les encadrants et stagiaires proches qui se firent tremper en tant que dommages collatéraux.

Leurs rires finirent cependant par couvrir le boucan de leurs bras et de leurs mains frappant la surface des vagues. Au-dessus d'eux, un vol de sternes passa dans un boucan particulier, l'une d'elle plongeant même à quelques centimètres d'eux avant de s'envoler de nouveau, un éclat argenté coincé dans son bec.

La secrétaire se redressa et secoua ses cheveux. Sa fourrure polaire verte lui collait à la peau, de même que son pantacourt bleu délavé, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être trempée toute habillée du fait des années de voile qu'elle se traînait, ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui que cela allait lui poser le moindre problème. À côté d'elle, Guillaume frappa dans ses mains, une expression rieuse creusant de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux clairs et malicieux.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est suffisamment battu et qu'on est tous trempé, je propose qu'on remonte et qu'on goûte ! Les émotions, ça creuse !

\- Morfal.

\- Parle pour toi ma vieille~

Gwenn tira la langue en riant avant de sortir de l'eau, suivant leurs stagiaires qui piquaient désormais un sprint vers la base. Le soleil tapait dur en cette belle fin d'après-midi, et malgré le vent qui soufflait doucement, il n'était pas possible d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qui caressait la peau. L'odeur particulière des algues disséminées sur la plage était masquée par celle, plus forte, de la mer lipide et calme. La brunette se tourna vers son ami, reprenant leur conversation interrompue par l'arrivée surprise des cinq monstres, tous deux marchant vers les bâtiments blancs posés derrière le sable sans remarquer la synchronisation de leurs pas.

Sur la table en bois, les gobelets blancs se faisaient remplir par toute sorte de soda et de jus d'orange. Les moniteurs proposaient parfois du cidre à ceux qui étaient majeurs ou qui voulaient simplement goûter, mais les bouteilles vertes ne quittaient jamais leurs mains. Des brioches, des pitch et des gâteaux faits maison trônaient dans des assiettes en plastique qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de miettes. Guillaume, Gwenn et leurs stagiaires étaient assis sur les bancs en bois et discutaient de leurs progrès, carnet de voile en main. Tous les adolescents en avaient un à leur nom, avec une appréciation personnelle.

Castiel avait collé son épaule contre celle de Dean, refusant de se séparer de lui durant cet instant de pure insouciance. Ses yeux bleus détaillaient l'écriture bleue de Guillaume sur le papier du carnet avant de sauter sur celui de son petit ami, souriant en voyant son appréciation. Le châtain se tourna vers lui en souriant, mêlant intimement leurs regards avant de l'embrasser doucement. Leurs lèvres avaient le goût du cidre et du sel, mélange étonnant qui contrastait avec l'odeur de la crème solaire qui recouvrait leur visage. Ils sentaient l'été et le sucre, le soleil et la plage. Le brun ferma les yeux et pria pour que cet instant ne soit pas le seul, pria pour ne pas le perdre. Sa mémoire s'empressait d'enregistrer le moindre instant, la moindre seconde. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps dans cette enclave presque coupée du monde, dans cet endroit où les gens semblaient ouverts à tout.

Assis à côté de Jessica, Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux amoureux qui, épaule contre épaule, appréciaient l'instant à sa juste valeur. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi serein et heureux qu'en ce moment. Et dire qu'au départ il avait refusé de venir… Un sourire tendre s'apposa sur les lèvres du cadet avant que la voix de la jeune femme, douce et solaire, ne l'amène à se tourner une nouvelle fois vers elle et ses boucles blondes, son sourire rayonnant et ses yeux magnifiques. Elle était belle, gentille, intelligente, elle faisait battre son cœur comme une de ces danses qu'il avait vu au fest-noz du coin. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire qu'esquissait Johanna en les voyant alors même qu'elle se trouvait à côté d'eux.

Pourtant, tout moment avait une fin. Les voitures des parents venaient de se garer devant la base, rompant les festivités. John, comme à son habitude, était l'un des premiers à arriver. Une fois le moteur de l'Impala arrêté, il sorti de la voiture et ne tarda pas à trouver ses fils. Bien sûr, il vit Dean et Castiel. Bien sûr, il vit leurs doigts enlacés, leurs corps rapprochés. Et bien sûr, il comprit leurs regards. Leurs sourires.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà donc pourquoi Dean ne rechignait plus à aller poser ses fesses sur les coques des catamarans. Calmement, il se dirigea vers la table et posa une main rugueuse dans les cheveux de son aîné, les lui ébouriffant vivement alors qu'il le sentait se tendre. Sans doute parce qu'il craignait sa réaction. Le regard bleu du voisin de Dean se posa avec quelque inquiétude sur lui, serrant la main de son fils. John lui sourit.

\- Et bien Dean, tu nous présentes ?

L'intéressé en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, de même que son frère qui observait la scène avec de grands yeux ronds. Il se disputait souvent avec son père, notamment parce qu'il se trouvait toujours trop pris par son travail pour s'occuper de ses fils, mais là…

L'aîné des Winchester, lui, n'en menait pas large et se força à se reprendre. Se levant sans lâcher la main de Castiel, il se tourna vers son père, le rouge aux joues.

\- Papa, je te présente Castiel… Castiel, mon père.

\- Enchanté monsieur.

\- Enchanté également Castiel. J'aurai aimé que l'on puisse discuter un peu plus, malheureusement j'ai trop de travail pour se faire et je dois ramener mes garçons avec moi.

Le cœur du brun se serra à cette phrase mais il hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus voilés de tristesse à l'idée de se séparer si vite de lui. Le châtain le remarqua et ressentit comme une claque. Il ne leur restait plus que cinq jours de stage à partager ensemble. Après, ils seront séparés par de trop nombreux kilomètres. Ses doigts se serrèrent vivement sur ceux de Cas.

\- Donnez-vous vos numéros rapidement. Dean, je te laisse cinq minutes, Sam, amène tes affaires et celles de ton frère dans la voiture !

Le cadet obtempéra, embrassant rapidement Johanna et Jessica sur la joue avant de filer, non sans bredouiller un compliment à l'oreille de la jeune fille aux boucles blondes. John s'écarta en saluant le reste des stagiaires et les encadrants, laissant Dean et Cas seuls pour quelques maigres minutes. L'échange de coordonnées, numéro et adresse mail et skype fut rapide, presque urgent. Ils essayèrent de se parler, maladroitement, puis abandonnèrent, s'embrassant passionnément avant de se séparer à regret, le châtain s'installant dans la voiture, les yeux trop purs du brun ne le quittant pas une seconde du regard, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'Impala disparaisse dans un nuage de poussière dans le virage du chemin en terre.


	8. Chapter 8 - Canicule et main tendue

Huitième chapitre en ligne ! Nos protagonistes suivent toujours leurs cours de voile, mais des fois, c'est le temps qui n'y met pas du sien~

Encore une fois merci à vous tous de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires, cela me va toujours droit au cœur !

silvermoon : je ne connais pas ce fruit, mais je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir croisé x3. Effectivement, j'ai vécu un démâtage quand j'étais plus jeune mais par chance personne n'a été blessé, le mât est tombé pile au milieu du cata. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur, et j'avoue que j'ai souri avec le passage sur John puisque c'est ce genre de réaction que je voulais induire~ Quand à Gwenn et Guillaume, je vous laisse comme témoins x3

barjy02 : merci encore une fois pour tes compliments, je suis sincèrement heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Pour John, je me suis dit que ça changerait agréablement, et j'ai foncé x3

solariene : je me suis dit que cela changerait agréablement d'avoir un John Winchester qui accepte la sexualité de ses enfants sans faire d'histoires x3 Merci~

Temtaranne : j'avoue que la mise à l'eau a été très drôle à écrire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à très vite~

 ***lattes :** les lattes de grand-voile permettent de maintenir la courbe de la voile. Lors de certaines manœuvres, il est parfois nécessaire de secouer la grand-voile pour la permettre de changer de bord et pour que les lattes se courbent dans le bon sens.

 ***le près :** le près est une allure de navigation. Cette allure est celle qui se rapproche le plus du vent, sans pour autant être face au vent (ce qui arrêterait net le bateau), et qui demande donc que les voiles soient bordées à fond.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
** **Canicule et main tendue**

La chaleur était presque insupportable en cette après-midi ensoleillé, embrasant les grains de sable et obligeant tout le monde à se tartiner généreusement de crème solaire. Seule Gwenn avait tenu à garder pantacourt et fourrure polaire au-dessus de sa combinaison, ce qui lui valut de s'attirer les regards effarés des stagiaires, en particulier ceux de Dean. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de sa nuque et il avait l'impression de fondre sur place. À côté de lui, Castiel n'en menait pas large malgré l'air impassible qu'il maintenait sur les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux bruns lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'embraser à n'importe quel moment et sa peau pâle commençait déjà à rougir sous les assauts de l'astre solaire.

Comme à leur habitude, ils partirent vers les catamarans après le briefing de la séance et vérifièrent les voiles avant de pousser les coques blanches dans l'eau. Le contact des vagues froides sur leur peau brûlante les firent frémir de plaisir. Le brun profita du fait que l'aîné des Winchester guide lui-même le bateau jusqu'à une hauteur d'eau raisonnable pour remplir sa casquette d'eau de mer avant de l'enfoncer sur son crâne. La fraîcheur qui s'étala sur ses mèches brunes le fit soupirer de contentement. Dieu que cela faisait du bien ! Dean le regarda et sourit, tirant sur la patte d'oie avant de se mettre sur le côté et de monter sur la coque.

Rapidement, les deux adolescents mirent les safrans à l'eau et tirèrent sur les écoutes afin de pouvoir se mettre au près. Les lattes de la grand-voile claquèrent sous la courbe de la toile et, enfin, les pointes des flotteurs tranchèrent la surface presque lisse de la mer en direction de la sécu de Guillaume.

Le vent, cependant, n'était pas franchement au rendez-vous et transformait donc une possible course-poursuite en simple régate de croisière. Castiel put même se mettre sous la voile et s'avancer jusqu'au niveau du foc sans poser de problème. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour s'allonger et fermer les yeux, bercé par le clapotis de l'eau et par la confiance aveugle qu'il accordait à son petit ami. De toute manière il ne risquait pas grand-chose avec son gilet de sauvetage et Guillaume non loin d'eux. Et il était certain que cette séance, faute de vent, se transformera en entraînement au dessalage/resalage.

L'aîné des Winchester le regarda avec tendresse. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi serein, même avec lui, aussi s'empressait-il de détailler les traits de son visage sans honte aucune. Bien sûr, il vérifiait toujours le cap et prenait garde à ne pas se retrouver face au vent, mais la faiblesse des brises ne faisait pas franchement avancer le Twincat, lui laissant tout le temps qu'il désirait pour se perdre sur la courbe des lèvres de son petit ami.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à rejoindre leur moniteur, suivis de près par Johanna et Gwenn puis Jessica et Sam. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents et semblait en grande discussion avec l'adolescente blonde, discussion qui s'arrêta lorsque l'adulte leur intima de l'écouter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien ! Vu que, comme vous l'avez sans doute tous remarqué, il n'y a pas assez de vent pour faire ce qu'on a prévu, changement de plan ! Vous oubliez la course, à la place on va faire un atelier de dessalage/resalage, même si certains d'entre vous sont déjà rodés à la manœuvre.

Ses yeux clairs se posèrent tranquillement sur Dean et sur Sam, faisant grogner le premier et rougir le second. Ils n'avaient pas franchement envie de se rappeler de leurs tout premiers jours de stage et de leur manie à chavirer toutes les dix minutes, mais le moniteur ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. L'aîné se demanda même si ce n'était pas une basse vengeance pour la mise à l'eau d'il y a trois jours. Ce qui était fort probable.

L'atelier se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant et au bout d'un moment, les catamarans furent rapprochés et liés les uns aux autres en un radeau sommaire qui permit de faire du gros n'importe quoi sous la surveillance des deux adultes. La seule condition était de garder son gilet de sauvetage quoi qu'il advienne, sans compter celle, silencieuse, de ne pas se blesser, ce qui permit à tout ce petit monde de se jeter à l'eau dans des cris de joie qui tournèrent vite à la douce chamaillerie. Une nouvelle bataille d'eau faillit même éclater sous l'impulsion de l'aîné des Winchester, mais la vigilance de Gwenn les empêcha de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Le reste de la séance se passa tranquillement et le retour se fit à la force du moteur, faute de vent. Assis à côté du châtain, Cas avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et laissait ses pensées divaguer sur l'horizon, caressant doucement la main libre du Winchester alors que la fatigue prenait peu à peu possession de ses membres.

D'un certain côté, c'était assez étonnant. La fatigue n'arrivait jamais réellement à l'atteindre et dormir plus de quelques heures était une chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Un peu trop sans doute. Mais depuis qu'il était chez Balthazar et depuis que ce dernier l'avait inscrit sans lui demander son avis, il dormait plus et plus vite. Comme si se retrouver loin de sa famille lui permettait enfin de se relâcher et de trouver du repos.

Il ne sentit pas ses paupières se fermer, trop bercé par les vagues et les battements de cœur de Dean. Le châtain le serra un peu plus contre lui et essaya, d'une main, de le caler de manière plus confortable, n'osant pas le réveiller pour le moment.

Le rangement des Twincat, des voiles, des palans et des écoutes se fit en bon ordre malgré la flemme évidente de certains. Gwenn ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dean refourguer de force les écoutes à Cas alors que celui-ci voulait prendre la grand-voile, et ce car « tu es crevé Cas, tu risques de te casser la figure avec la voile ».

\- Je peux la porter Dean…

\- Non c'est non Cas.

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun qui obtempéra de mauvaise grâce avant de filer dans le vestiaire histoire de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer. L'odeur du sel et de la combinaison n'était pas si désagréable que cela, mais l'eau chaude avait toujours un attrait magnifique après une séance de voile.

Sous le jet d'eau, il entendit les deux frères rentrer dans le vestiaire en se chamaillant, le faisant tristement sourire. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle relation avec ses frères et sœurs, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier les deux Winchester. Et puis… Il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer sa sexualité. Il se doutait que pour beaucoup cela ne changerait rien, mais qu'allaient en penser son père ? Mickaël ? Et Lucifer ?

\- Cas ? Tu as bientôt fini ?

La voix de Sam le ramena à la réalité. D'un geste, le brun coupa l'eau avant se sécher et se changer en quatrième vitesse, apparaissant devant eux les cheveux sacrément en bataille. Dean esquissa un sourire à cette vue et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Cas y répondit en souriant, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur que le châtain faisait naître au moindre geste tendre, ses bras enroulés autour du cou du Winchester.

Tous deux séparèrent leurs lèvres à regret et plongèrent dans une de ces conversations silencieuses qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ils discutaient toujours lorsque Sam revint de sa douche, et même sa présence ne suffit pas pour arrêter leurs regards. Contrairement aux deux coups frappés contre la porte et qui eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Une voix s'éleva derrière le battant en bois. Et ce n'était pas celle de John Winchester.

\- Cassie, tu as bientôt fini de te changer ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Balthazar arrive aussitôt et qu'il vienne le chercher. D'habitude, il arrivait dix minutes après tout le monde et se contentait de le prendre au passage.

\- J'arrive Balthazar.

\- Ça marche, je t'attends dans la voiture !

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête, déçu de devoir partir si tôt. Dean semblait d'ailleurs du même avis, s'il en croyait la moue qui étirait ses traits et froissait son sourire. Doucement, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus prit ses affaires avant de les saluer, embrassant une dernière fois les lèvres de son petit ami avant de sortir.

Castiel répondit rapidement au signe des moniteurs et de la secrétaire avant de marcher vers la voiture de son cousin, s'engouffrant avec regret à la place du passager, le déclic de la ceinture de sécurité suivant quelques secondes plus tard. Balthazar regarda son cousin et ses traits neutres, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres avant d'enclencher la marche arrière. Il avait bien remarqué une différence entre l'adolescent mutique qu'il avait attrapé à la gare et celui qui se tenait à ses côté, les yeux dans le vague et la tête posée contre la vitre.

Et si son instinct ne le trompait pas – et le bougre ne le trompait jamais – cela devait avoir un lien avec le fameux « Dean » dont il lui avait vaguement parlé.

\- Eh bien Cassie, tu ne serais pas amoureux des fois ?

L'intéressé se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise. Le blond se retint de pouffer de justesse. De toute évidence il avait vu juste.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureux de ce fameux Dean avec lequel tu me rabâche les oreilles depuis le début de tes stages ?

Un silence conséquent s'abattit dans l'habitacle. Oh Dieu. Doublé gagnant. Son sourire se fit plus grand encore alors qu'il accéléra sur la route, faisant rugir le moteur. Il remarqua cependant rapidement la nervosité de son cousin, ce qui lui coupa toute velléité de le taquiner. Il n'avait pas franchement besoin de ça vu le poids qu'avait la religion dans leur famille.

\- Je ne te juge pas Cassie, je suis juste content pour toi.

\- Balth'…

\- Et je tiendrai ma langue, promis ! De plus…

Il tourna la tête vers lui, plantant ses iris dans ceux du plus jeune. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était sincère et que ses prochaines paroles n'étaient pas de simples mots jetés en l'air.

\- Si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler ou même venir me voir. N'importe quand. Je ferai tout pour t'aider. Après tout, tu es mon cousin préféré~

Balthazar vit Castiel se détendre aussitôt, de même qu'il vit la reconnaissance s'allumer dans les iris bleutés qui lui faisait face. Un très léger sourire ourla les lèvres de son cousin. L'adulte reposa son regard sur la route. Ce sourire-là valait plus que tous les « merci » qui auraient pu retentir dans la voiture.


	9. Chapter 9-Corps suspendus et invitation

Neuvième chapitre mis en ligne ! Les événements suivent leur cours tranquillement malgré la fin des vacances qui approche. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents~

Encore merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. Je suis vraiment touchée que cette histoire vous plaise à ce point !

barjy02 : merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse de voir que ça te plaise toujours autant !

solariene : merci beaucoup~ j'avoue que la suite risque d'être moins facile pour les deux tourtereaux, mais ils ont de l'obstination à revendre x3

Kathexia-Castiel156 : merci ! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Balthazar dans la série, du coup ça ressort dans ma fic ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt ! Je précise cependant que je serai à la Japan Expo et que donc le prochain chapitre risque de mettre plus de temps à arriver, de même pour mes autres travaux.

 *** le trapèze :** le trapèze est un câble accroché au mât qui permet de se suspendre au-dessus de l'eau. Sortir au trapèze permet, lorsque la coque est levée, d'éviter qu'elle ne bascule complètement et ne fasse dessaler le catamaran.

 *** le chenal :** voie d'accès à un port. La bouée verte signale au bateau qu'il doit passer à droite de la bouée s'il vient du large, et à gauche s'il sort du port. Les centres nautiques peuvent en quelque sorte créer un mini chenal avec des bouées jaunes afin de signifier aux baigneurs de ne pas nager dans cette zone.

 *** le virement de bord :** le virement de bord est une manœuvre qui permet de faire tourner le bateau. Le virement de bord est plus délicat que l'empannage à faire car le bateau se retrouve face au vent et peut donc rester coincé si l'équipage n'a pas pris au préalable assez de vitesse et s'il a tenté trop brusquement de tourner.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**  
 **Corps suspendus et invitation**

Le ciel était gris en ce mercredi après-midi et le vent soufflait avec force sur la mer. Comme à leur habitude, Dean et Sam arrivèrent les premiers, sac sur le dos et combinaison sur la peau. Les moniteurs les saluèrent en souriant avant de finir de débarrasser la table en plastique vert. Guillaume, comme à son habitude, n'était pas à la base mais sur la plage avec un café entre les doigts, discutant avec la secrétaire d'une série mp3 que tous deux adoraient. Castiel ne tarda pas à arriver, un k-way sur le dos et son sac sur l'épaule, saluant son cousin d'un léger sourire avant de filer dans le vestiaire des hommes afin de retrouver les deux Winchester et en particulier l'aîné.

La base se remplit rapidement de rires et de discussions qui s'emmêlaient les unes aux autres, formant un brouhaha conséquent qui parvint à surpasser le bruit des drisses et des sternes qui volaient dans le ciel. Assis sur un banc en bois, ses doigts emmêlés à ceux du brun, Dean observait le remue-ménage désormais familier qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit leur moniteur arriver avec Gwenn, la tenant affectueusement par l'épaule alors qu'elle riait comme jamais. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son frère se rapprocher de Jessica, le soutenant mentalement dans sa tâche comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Guillaume rassembla les stagiaire et, avec l'aide de la brunette, il leur donna à tous une sorte de harnais possédant un crochet au niveau du ventre, les enjoignant à l'enfiler avant de mettre leur gilet de sauvetage. Comme à son habitude, la secrétaire les suivit sur la plage, déjà totalement préparée, les notes d'une chanson inconnue s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Une fois près des Twincat 15, l'adulte blond entreprit de leur expliquer l'utilité du harnais, allumant des étincelles d'excitation dans les prunelles de ses stagiaires. De toute évidence, tout le monde était partant, contrairement à certaines années ou des adolescents moins à l'aise avait refusé de s'essayer au trapèze de peur de se louper dans la manœuvre. Il fallait dire, à leur décharge, que se retrouver le corps accroché à un simple câble en dehors des coques avait de quoi effrayer.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait sur l'eau, fendant les vagues joueuses qui barrait leur route vers l'horizon en direction de la grosse bouée verte du chenal. D'un coup sec, Dean tira un peu plus sur l'écoute de grand-voile, la bordant au maximum alors que Cas s'activait à accrocher le crochet de son harnais à la boucle en métal du trapèze. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant que leur coque ne se soulève dans les airs, accompagnée du grincement particulier des safrans.

Tenant fermement le stick sur son épaule, l'aîné des Winchester se concentra sur son cap, non sans surveiller son petit ami du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier venait de poser son pied gauche contre la coque et s'en servait pour sortir, se retrouvant bientôt les jambes tendues et les fesses au-dessus du vide. Comme l'avait dit Guillaume, l'action de Cas suffit pour stabiliser momentanément leur embarcation, leur permettant de rester dans cette position qui renforçait leur vitesse. Le vent fouettait désormais le visage du châtain. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire victorieux alors qu'un sifflement de joie se faufila entre ses lèvres craquelées.

De son côté, le brun lâcha le trapèze et étendit les bras, les yeux fermés. Il se sentait presque voler, avec le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux, avec la vitesse qui l'enivrait et avec l'eau qu'il entendait se fendre sous leur passage. Il était suspendu dans le vide et, curieusement, toutes ses peurs et toutes ses angoisses disparurent durant ces quelques minutes à flotter entre le ciel et la mer. Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir des ailes et de se laisser planer. C'était grisant, si grisant…

Bien sûr, il céda sa place à Dean, l'observant hurler de joie et d'excitation, ses mains crispées sur le câble du trapèze, comme s'il craignait que la boucle de métal ne lâche subitement sous son poids. Le Winchester n'était pas franchement à l'aise, mais le sentiment de liberté qu'il ressentait au fond de ses entrailles valait tout l'inconfort du monde !

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent Guillaume prendre des photos de leur groupe. Tous les stagiaires riaient à gorge déployée, hurlaient contre le vent qui semblait s'amuser à les pousser toujours plus haut et toujours plus vite. Ils avaient tous les cheveux en bataille et des gouttes d'eau accrochées aux lèvres et aux cils. Les parents pouvaient demander aux encadrants de prendre des photos, et bien sûr, beaucoup en avait profité, en particulier Balthazar qui ne cessait de se réjouir du petit bonheur dans lequel flottait son cousin aux yeux trop bleus.

Les minutes filèrent au même rythme que les battements erratiques des adolescents et trop rapidement, il fallut retourner à la base et à ses bâtiments blancs qui se découpaient sur le ciel gris sous les maigres rayons de soleil qui traversaient les nuages. Sous le signe du moniteur, les équipages firent un virement de bord et repartirent en direction de la plage et des bouées jaunes qui formaient un chenal de fortune pour les catamarans. Le vent ayant faibli, personne n'eut l'occasion de ressortir au trapèze et le calme s'installa dans les équipes hautes en couleur. Jessica en profita pour saisir la main de Sam, le faisant aussitôt rougir. Il leur suffit d'un sourire pour se comprendre, yeux dans les yeux, sous le regard amusé et tendre de Gwenn et Johanna qui finirent par retourner à leur discussion, rejointes de temps à autre par Guillaume.

La tête posée sur celle de Dean, Castiel caressait doucement la main qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, respirant l'odeur particulière du châtain par-dessus celle, salée, de la combinaison. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, le silence soulignant sans effort l'apaisement qui flottait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour le moment, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux de trop longues secondes. Ils se sentaient bien, ils se sentaient à leur place l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs doigts entrelacés.

L'arrivée sur la plage se fit dans un calme relatif. Castiel parti chercher la mise à l'eau alors que Dean tirait les coques sur le sable, non sans jurer au passage que ce fichu catamaran devenait de plus en plus lourd. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant et Gwenn sourit avant de vérifier elle-même les dires du châtain. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à vérifier les coques des Twincat, et vu ce qu'elle voyait, ils allaient pouvoir dévisser les bouchons.

\- Cesse de râler Dean Winchester et monte-le avec Castiel, on va le laisser se vider plus haut !

L'intéressé grogna pour la forme mais obtempéra. Les catamarans furent remontés et les plus lourds laissés sur les mises à l'eau afin de laisser l'eau partir en les maintenant le nez en l'air. Les stagiaires remontèrent ensuite, les bras chargés, ranger le matériel avant d'aller se changer dans leur vestiaire respectif. L'occasion pour Dean de taquiner son frère, qui le renvoya dans ses 22 rapidement, faisant rire le brun.

Ils passèrent sous la douche à tour de rôle, Cas en premier, suivit de Dean puis de Sam. Les lèvres des deux amoureux se scellèrent une nouvelle fois durant quelques secondes, tendrement.

\- Cas, ça te dirait de passer le week-end avec nous ? Mon père est d'accord, et vu qu'on ne part que lundi…

L'intéressé le regarda aussitôt, une lueur vivace dansant dans ses iris profonds. Un léger, très léger sourire étira ses lèvres sous la chaleur qui embrasait son cœur.

\- Bien sûr Dean, il faut juste que j'en parle à mon cousin, mais ça devrait être bon, moi aussi je repars lundi.

\- Nickel ! Tu me dis dès que t'as la réponse hein ?

\- Promis.

Un sourire radieux prit place sur les lèvres du châtain, illuminant son visage et faisant presque vibrer ses taches de rousseur. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le brun avant de le relâcher à contrecœur. Son père venait de parler à Gwenn, ce qui signifiait que lui et Sam devaient partir.

\- À demain Cas… Et surtout t'oublies pas hein ! Envoie-moi un sms !

\- Je sais Dean, à demain…

L'aîné des Winchester lui sourit avant de franchir la porte avec son frère, sac sur le dos. Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'attente et l'angoisse. Et si Balthazar décidait que non, et si Castiel se trouvait d'un coup pris par autre chose ? Le bruit de son portable le fit presque sursauter lorsque, vers 19 heures, il lui annonça l'arrivée d'un sms. Le châtain l'ouvrit précipitamment et aussitôt, un immense cri de victoire retentit dans la pièce, manquant de faire rire John et Sam. L'aîné n'en eut absolument rien à faire. Cas pouvait venir. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Fin de stage et aperçu

Dixième chapitre en ligne ! Je m'excuse pour le temps affreusement long que j'ai mis à vous poster ce chapitre, mais mon inspiration ayant décidé de se faire la malle, je n'arrivais malheureusement plus à écrire. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Merci encore de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

barjy02 : merci beaucoup~ je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier John !

Kathexia-Castiel156 : merci beaucoup~ j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

pimpiericky : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras également ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis à une prochaine fois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**  
 **Fin de stage et aperçu**

Les coques frappaient les vagues qui ridaient la surface de l'eau, les safrans laissant derrière eux une longue trace d'écume. D'un geste sec, Dean borda la grand-voile et bloqua l'écoute. La coque se leva dans les airs en un vrombissement sourd et se mit à taquiner le vent qui se renforçait. Rapidement, Cas sorti au trapèze et écarta les bras, yeux fermés, un sourire extatique et serein aux lèvres alors que la vitesse le grisait. Il sentait le regard brûlant de son petit ami se poser sur ses lèvres, sur ses yeux et sur sa nuque. Il tourna la tête vers lui et rit, illuminant le châtain qui poussa un peu plus le catamaran vers les mouettes dont les ailes blanches donnaient l'impression de scintiller sous le mouvement des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil.

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans les veines des deux adolescents. Ils vivaient l'instant avec une puissance déconcertante. Les vibrations des coques remontaient le long de leurs membres, enclenchant une résonnance aussi surprenante qu'entêtante dans le mugissement des safrans et le son de l'eau se déchirant sous leur avancée.

Ils dansaient sur le fil de l'équilibre, libres, si libres. Même le risque d'une chute semblait dérisoire grâce à l'étendue de l'océan et ses bras liquides. Le temps lui-même semblait suspendu au spectacle qu'ils offraient. Ils dansaient avec les vagues et le vent, lançaient des défis à la gravité qui les rappellerait bien assez tôt sous son emprise. Le rire du brun s'envola dans les embruns soulevés par leur course folle, bientôt rejoint par celui, moins grave, de Dean qui tirait un peu plus sur le stick.

Doucement, les coques redescendirent sur l'eau, obligeant Castiel à retourner s'asseoir sur le plastique blanc, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Des gouttes s'étaient logées dans ses mèches brunes et formaient une couronne iodée de diamants éphémères. En riant, l'aîné des Winchester lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, détruisant les gouttes qui glissèrent sur l'épiderme hâlé du brun malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives de fuite.

Un simple baiser termina leur chamaillerie alors qu'ils ne regardaient plus l'horizon. Dean avait lâché l'écoute, ce qui ralentit considérablement leur poursuite des sternes et permit aux autres de les rattraper. Le premier twincat à les rejoindre était celui de Gwenn et de Johanna. Sam et Jessica, eux, étaient un peu en retrait dans la course et un simple coup d'œil suffit à l'aîné pour comprendre la raison de leur retard. Un sourire étira ses traits alors qu'il laissa échapper un « yes » joyeux, attirant l'attention de Castiel qui pencha la tête, son regard s'égarant sur les deux silhouettes enlacées avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Guillaume arriva sur sa sécu, ses lunettes de soleil posées fièrement sur son nez couvert de crème solaire. En quelques secondes, le rassemblement fut enfin fait et les nouvelles consignes données. Le cours reprit rapidement et une nouvelle course fut mise en place. Dean se retrouva au foc et Castiel à la barre et à la grand-voile. Ils empannèrent et pointèrent les coques vers les bâtiments blancs de la base qui ressortaient entre les pins et les nuages menaçant qui se profilaient derrière les dunes.

Les dernières minutes de la séance filèrent trop rapidement et il fallut échouer les catamarans sur le sable mouillé de la plage. Cas lâcha l'écoute de grand-voile, laissant voir les rougeurs que les frottements de la corde avaient laissés sur sa paume et sur ses doigts. En un rien de temps, les deux adolescents défirent la grand-voile, les écoutes et le palan avant de remonter jusqu'à la base, leurs chaussures trempées s'enfonçant dans le sable sous leur poids.

Le chahut du retour emplit les murs de plâtre et résonna dans leur enceinte. Gwenn et Guillaume souriaient face à la joie de leurs stagiaires, et le moniteur en profita pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de la brunette qui éclata de rire. Un grondement sourd répondit aux vibrations de ses cordes vocales, grondement suivit d'un flash lumineux intense et violent. L'instant suivant, la pluie tombait drue, obligeant tout le monde à se réfugier dans le secrétariat en une course où résonnaient jurons et cris de surprise.

Une nouvelle fois, le café fut rapidement distribué aux stagiaires et moniteurs qui s'empressèrent de boire à grandes gorgées le liquide brûlant. Les groupes se mélangèrent mais les couples restèrent ensemble sous l'œil bienveillant du personnel. Gwenn s'appuya nonchalamment contre Guillaume, un gobelet en plastique entre ses doigts, et continua tranquillement leur discussion sans faire la moindre remarque lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Dean et Cas se tenaient la main et discutaient avec les autres membres de leur groupe, Sam emmêlait ses doigts à ceux de Jessica et Johanna s'était assise sur les genoux de Ash qui venait de finir son stage de planche à voile.

Un nouvel éclair tomba non loin des bâtiments, redoublant la pluie qui tombait dehors. Le sursaut qui traversa la salle fut rapide et ne cessa pas les discussions qui battaient leur plein. Castiel se blottit un peu plus contre son petit ami, Sam serra plus fort la main de Jess. L'odeur d'iode se mêlait à celle, plus froide et forte, de l'orage qui battait son plein et qui imbibait les murs d'une humidité plus franche qu'à l'ordinaire. Des titres oubliables passaient en fond sonore sur la radio et enfermaient toute l'assemblée dans un cocon hors du temps.

Le bruit des premières voitures brisa ce moment de calme. Gwenn jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de se raidir. Le moniteur aux cheveux blonds, étonné, regarda à son tour. Une voiture rouge s'était garée à côté de l'Impala noire de John. Le genre de voiture tape à l'œil que la plupart des gens du coin ne pouvaient pas se payer faute de moyen et qui criait à la face du monde la richesse et la prétendue supériorité de son ou sa propriétaire. Il resserra son étreinte sur la secrétaire qu'il sentait légèrement trembler. À ses côtés, Dean vit Cas pâlir, le poussant à regarder en direction de l'homme qui venait de sortir du bolide rouge.

La première chose qui le frappa ce fut la ressemblance qui liait l'homme à Cas. Ils avaient à peu près les mêmes traits et la même expression calme et neutre, partageaient la même couleur de cheveux. Le conducteur était plus grand et plus carré que son petit ami, et une fine chaîne en or servait de sautoir à une médaille de baptême clairement visible sur le T-Shirt noir qu'il portait. Un mauvais pressentiment se distilla dans les veines du Winchester. Il ne savait pas qui il était, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il allait le détester.

L'homme fut forcé de rentrer dans sa voiture sous la pluie qui venait tout juste de redoubler d'intensité, faisant sourire Dean. C'était peut-être idiot, mais voir des éléments se liguer contre l'inconnu lui procurait une certaine joie. Sa main vint se glisser dans les cheveux de son petit ami, le collant contre lui. Il était inutile qu'il s'en fasse. Il rentrait avec eux ce soir, Balthazar et John ayant donné leur accord afin de facilité les choses pour leur dernier week-end. Le père des Winchester venait d'ailleurs de rentrer dans le secrétariat, trempé de la tête aux pieds, afin d'embarquer tout ce petit monde. Il ne put cependant résister au café qu'on lui tendit, et se posa quelques minutes non loin de ses fils, sa stature taillée par des années dans l'armée semblant s'étendre sur les adolescents afin de les protéger.

Cas ferma les yeux et serra ses doigts sur la paume de Dean. Son angoisse et ses peurs se diluaient au rythme des battements de cœur du châtain, alors même que son frère aîné se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Une prière muette franchit ses lèvres pâles, et ce fut avec un soulagement notable qu'il entendit le moteur de la voiture rugir et les pneus crisser sur la terre humide du sentier. Mickaël détestait la pluie et haïssait attendre plus de quelques minutes. Sa répulsion de la foule l'avait empêché de venir le chercher dans le secrétariat, à moins que Balthazar n'ait fait exprès de l'appeler afin de leur laisser la voie de libre.

\- Allez les jeunes, on rentre.

La voix de John les fit se lever en un rien de temps, sacs jetés sur leurs épaules. L'aîné tenait fermement la main de Cas et ne la lâcha à aucun moment, trainant le brun lorsqu'ils durent courir jusqu'à l'Impala. Le personnel les salua une dernière fois dans un sourire chaleureux, leur glissant qu'ils les accueilleraient avec joie l'année suivante si jamais ils revenaient.

Les portières noires claquèrent vivement derrière les adolescents réfugiés sur la banquette arrière. La pluie ne les avait pas épargnés et imbibait leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, faisant grogner le paternel installé au volant.

\- Dès qu'on arrive vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche chaude avant d'attraper la crève ! Et je vous laisserai seuls ce soir, j'ai encore du travail, donc pas de bêtises.

\- Oui papa.

Un sourire traversa le visage buriné de John alors qu'il enclencha le contact. Le ballet des essuie-glace se mit en branle, lui permettant de faire une marche arrière afin de quitter le petit parking. Derrière lui, les discussions reprenaient avec entrain, renforçant la courbe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour.


End file.
